


Presence [Artwork]

by spnblargh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: GreyAce!Cas, M/M, Pining, Sexuality Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblargh/pseuds/spnblargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DCBB15 - Art Masterpost for "Presence" by sleepingspero9.</p><p>Dean and Cas are in different engineering programs at their grad school, but they share a physics class and start a tutorship. Castiel is certain that they come from completely different worlds and couldn't possibly share anything more, while Dean does his very best to convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presence [Artwork]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Presence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102963) by [sleepingspero9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingspero9/pseuds/sleepingspero9). 



> sleepingspero was a delight to work with, and this story is pretty freakin' adorable. I hope you guys enjoy the artwork I've done as well. 
> 
> Everything was modeled, lit, and rendered in Maya 2016.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate kudos & comments. :3


End file.
